Last Summer, Last Promise
by hyper-ruri
Summary: "Many things have happened during this summer." "I won't forget them no matter what happens." "What do you have in mind for summer next year?" slight hint of KonoEne and ShinAya, based on my thoughts about Summer Time Record, WARNING FOR SOME SPOILERS!


**Well, when I heard of 'Summer Time Record', suddenly I came up with this imagination**

**and I decided to make it into fanfic**

**WARNINGGG! I INSERT SOME SPOILERS OF THE NOVEL HERE! DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU'VE READ IT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Last Summer, Last Promise**"

**Rate: K+**

**Friendship, Adventure**

**Kagerou Project doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Shizen no Teki-P.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mekakushidan lied on the grass in circle, eyes looked at the sunny sky and leaves of the trees around them. Tomorrow is the last day of summer. Sad, but they tried to cover it with smiles.

"Many things have happened during this summer," Momo said while giggling, "I won't forget them no matter what happens."

"How can I forget it?" Shintaro smirked, "the one who was supposed to death was showing herself in front of my eyes and gave me her scarf."

"It means she trusts you," Seto grinned.

Shintaro blushed and covered his face with his left hand.

"Oh, what's this? Master is embarrassed?" Ene teased.

"Shut up, go to your Konoha," Shintaro hissed.

"You don't need to tell me, I'm right on his grip," Ene giggled.

"Yeah, Ene is with me now," Konoha said while lifting the gadget up.

Shintaro just clicked his tongue, his plan on making Ene embarrassed was failed.

"Then, Azami-san and her never-ending world," Seto said, "I can see why she did that."

"If I were her, I would do that too," Momo sighed.

"The most unforgettable moment in this summer, five new members to our organization," Kano added.

"Yeah! Me, Ene, Onii-chan, Shota and Konoha!" Momo exclaimed.

"I remember well that Kido looked extremely happy," Kano teased, and that caused Kido to glare while blushing furiously.

"And the terrorist accident," Marry mumbled.

"I was working at that time. Sorry for not being there with you," Seto apologized.

"It's okay, Seto," Marry giggled.

"Freaking loop with so much blood," Hibiya sighed.

"Another meeting after dead," Ene giggled, glancing at Konoha who smiled at her.

"My other dark personality," Konoha said.

"He's scary," Marry puffed her cheeks.

"Ah, go-gomenasai," Konoha apologized.

"It's alright, Konoha. It's not you fault," Marry smiled.

"Also the fact that... all of us have died," Momo said with trembled lips.

Silence, just the sound of cicadas.

"I couldn't believe this," Shintaro broke the silence.

"Everyone is in the same state as you," Kano said.

"I'm sorry..." Marry said with tears, "my death is the one that caused all of this."

"No, no, instead, this eyes save us!" Momo grabbed Marry's hand and smiled, "you save us, Marry-chan!"

"It's not your fault," Kido said.

"Don't cry, cheer up!" Ene forced herself to smile since she forced herself not to cry too.

"Come on, today is the last day. We should keep our smiles, okay?" Seto said while smiling sadly.

"I… will smile, I won't cry again," Marry wiped her tears.

"Let's have another topic, this is too depressing," Hibiya suggested.

"Okay, what do you have in mind for summer next year?" Kano grinned.

"Festival!" Ene shouted excitedly.

"Yu-yukata..." Marry smiled.

"Fireworks!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ghost stories," Hibiya said with horror accent.

Kano tried so hard not to laugh when he saw Kido's scared face.

"Beach!" Seto grinned.

"Negima..." Konoha mumbled.

"Not that, think of anything else!" Kido was frustrated.

"How about you, Kido?" Seto asked.

"Watermelons," Kido said quietly.

"Ah yes, I could imagine that we could eat it on hot and sunny day. It would be so refres- h-hey! What's with all of you, your mouths are all watery!" Seto warned, "even Marry and Ene too!"

"Your mouth is watery too, Seto!" Kano laughed.

"Ah, so-sorry!" Marry shouted while covering her face, embarrassed.

"Although I can't eat, I still remember how refreshing watermelons could be, you know!" Ene puffed her cheeks.

"Then how about you, Shintaro, Kano? What do you have in mind?" Seto asked.

"Bikinis," Shintaro and Kano said with a smirk.

"PERVERT!" the girls shouted.

"Hey, all boys expected this, you know!" Shintaro said.

"Oh really?" Momo rolled her eyes.

"He's right, especially Kido in her swimsu- UWAAGHH!" Kano's head was hit by Kido.

"If we play crush-the-watermelon and Kido is the one who get the turn-" Momo said, but Hibiya interrupted her, "she will chase after Kano's head, not the watermelon."

"Damn right, I'll do it," Kido said.

"Kido, you're so mean to me!" Kano sulked.

Everyone laughed hard. Well, Kano was being Kano, laughed along with everyone.

"Ano..." Konoha called, "we will meet again next summer, right?"

All eyes blinked, surprised with the albino's words. Unconsciously, all of them shed tears of happiness.

"Damn you Konoha-nii, of course we will!" Hibiya shouted.

"We will buy takoyaki, negima, and many more in the festival," Seto laughed.

"I will learn to make a triceratrops doll and give it to you," Marry smiled.

"We will play many games," Shintaro smirked.

"Hear new songs," Kido said.

"Sing them!" Momo added.

"So much things to do next summer," Kano chuckled.

Ene smiled and pressing her palms to the screen.

"I don't mind if you can't remember our past. I just want to see you next summer, and have so much fun like we used to do."

Ene sighed, and looked at Konoha with bright red face.

"This is my promise. When all of this has ended, I'll confess my feelings to you once again."

Konoha surprised, and he smiled while pressing his fingers to the screen too.

"I'll... be waiting for all of that," Konoha smiled.

Everyone stood and they formed their hands in fists.

"Let's do it as usual," Kido said.

"Onii-chan, on your sign," Momo hit Shintaro's back.

Shintaro shoved his fist to the front, and everyone reached their fists to Shintaro's.

"Mekakushidan will meet again next summer," Shintaro smirked.

"And make it better than this year!" Momo shouted.

"No more time loop," Hibiya grinned.

"Just a normal summer days," Seto smiled.

"No matter what happens," Marry said.

"Amnesia," Konoha smiled.

"Depressed," Kido sighed.

"Half-dead," Kano chuckled.

"Or being a shut-in," Ene giggled while Shintaro glared at her.

"We won't break the promise," all of the members of Mekakushidan vowed.

At the end of the promise, they giggled and chuckled together, as if they were normal teenagers who spent their summer like normal teenagers did.

As long as the sun shines, as long as the summer is back, the memories and promises will remain in their hearts.

Although they didn't say it aloud, all of them promise that they will meet again, alive or dead.

Because they are Mekakushidan, the one who have those 'eyes'.

The eyes that hold a power to change their future.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okay, what's this? I'm sorry for some mistakes**

**Hmm, some KonoEne and ShinAya hint huh? WELL I LOVE THEM!**

**yeah, it's oneshot**

**don't ask me about Kenjirou and Azami, this is just my IMAGINATION**

**let's just say, they have their own happy ending**

**OKAAAYYY, your review is my fuel *wrong***


End file.
